


Jalousie

by Mayane2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayane2/pseuds/Mayane2
Summary: Je reviens avec un ship qui me tient à cœur et si peu représenté …en espérant ne pas être la seule qui les ship ensemble je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. S’il y a des gens qui les ships manifestez-vous j’en referais peut-être un. Il se peut que les perso sont OOC car le thème de l’OS est la jalousie/possessivité, dans ce cas la désolé.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 15





	Jalousie

**Author's Note:**

> Je reviens avec un ship qui me tient à cœur et si peu représenté …en espérant ne pas être la seule qui les ship ensemble je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. S’il y a des gens qui les ships manifestez-vous j’en referais peut-être un. Il se peut que les perso sont OOC car le thème de l’OS est la jalousie/possessivité, dans ce cas la désolé.

Le sifflet crisse et donne enfin la pause tant attendue pour les joueurs de volleyball. Comme d’habitude Kageyama et Hinata se chamaille pendant que Daichi et Sugawara essayent d’apaiser les tensions. Tout est trop bruyant pour un blond qui met son casque sur les oreilles pour être enfin tranquille. Il s’assied a côté de son meilleur et seul ami Yamaguchi. Celui-ci observe le duo roux et noir et les autres joueurs attroupés autour d’eux avec un timide sourire qui s’étire sur son visage tacheté.

Tsukishima l’observe un moment, il hésite à lui demander s’il a envie d’être avec les autres, récemment il avait remarqué que son ami discutait avec d’autres membres du groupe quand il était avec ses écouteurs. Cela le surprit d’abord de voir Yamaguchi toujours collé à lui malgré son caractère difficile de s’ouvrir à d’autres personnes. Il était quelque part heureux pour lui mais il avait un autre sentiment dont il avait honte qui était venu ensuite : la jalousie. Il voulait garder Yamaguchi et ses sourires pour lui tout seul, il voulait que son ami n’admire que lui et qu’ils restent ensembles pour toujours. 

Il était intelligent. Il savait que son raisonnement était foireux et qu’un jour ils devraient s’éloigner, du moins un temps car Yamaguchi ne voulait pas faire les mêmes études que lui. Et puis un jour son ami trouvera bien une copine, même si son ami lui répétait qu’il en trouvera une en premier s’il ne faisait pas de remarques assassine dès qu’une prétendante ouvre la bouche pour lui parler.  
Comme il haïra cette fille la ! Il espère maintenant que son ami n’a pas de succès pour le garder près de lui. Comme c’est pathétique. Il devient un imbécile.  
Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la musique pour ne plus penser à tout ça. Il doit se calmer mais Yamaguchi lui donne un coup de coude contre son bras. Il veut lui dire quelque chose. Il soupire mais retire son casque quand même.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que le roi et Hinata forme un vieux couple ? Toujours en train de se disputer mais toujours collé ensemble. 

Il rit tout seul de la bêtise qu’il vient de sortir. 

-Tu me dérange dans ma musique pour me dire ça ? Je te déteste. Mais t’as raison mec ces deux idiots font toujours le même numéro. 

Et voilà que les deux pratiquaient leur sport favori : jouer les commères. Souvent c’était Tsukishima qui commençait quand il s’ennuyait, il lançait une pique sur quelqu’un et Yamaguchi essayait de ne pas rire par respect même si il n’y arrivai jamais. Le blond aimait ce genre de moment où ils n’étaient que tous les deux contre le reste du monde. Tiens son côté possessif revenait encore avec le tacheté. Il entendit le sifflet et l’entrainement reprit son cours.  
.  
.  
La jalousie du blond venait de prendre une nouvelle ampleur. Après la fin de l’entrainement il avait vu son ami se faire taquiner par le capitaine dans les vestiaires. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nu et Daichi bloquait l’autre pour ne plus qu’il bouge devant Sugawara qui riait doucement à côté des deux idiots. Tsukkishima avait envie de tuer sur place son capitaine il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage neutre même si Daichi se prit un regard noir du blond qui était déjà parti des vestiaires pour se calmer. 

Il ne resta pas longtemps tout seul, Yamaguchi l’appelait derrière lui pour l’attendre, il ne ralentit pas l’allure cependant, il laissa courir son ami en guise de vengeance même si ce n’était pas de sa faute. Une fois arrivé près de lui il fallut quelques secondes pour Yamaguchi de reprendre son souffle, et maintenant il culpabilisait de le voir comme ça, stupides hormones ! 

-Tsukki tu aurais pu m’attendre quand même !

\- Je n’avais pas envie de rester dans des vestiaires qui puent la transpiration pendant que tu t’amuses avec le capitaine. Tu peux comprendre ça non ?

-Bien sur Tsukki, désolé !

« Tsukki »… ce surnom il devait l’entendre 200 fois par jour au moins de la bouche de Yamaguchi, il devrait y être habitué à ce surnom mais depuis quelque temps ce surnom faisait battre le cœur du blond. Encore une preuve qu’il était gravement atteint. Super. 

-En tout cas la prochaine fois c’est moi qui va gagner le combat ! Notre capitaine a joué les durs uniquement parce que Sugawara san était la… c’est pas juste. 

-Tu es en train de sous-entendre que ces deux-là sont… 

-Gays. C’est même Suga-san qui l’a dit au groupe… mais tu devais avoir ton casque donc tu n’as pas entendu. 

Yamaguchi parla ensuite d’autre chose mais le blond avait buger. Alors comme ça le capitaine et le vice-président sont ensembles? Et personne n’en parlait plus que ça ? D’ailleurs Yamaguchi non plus n’était pas aussi choqué que ce qu’il pensait. Ça voulait dire quoi tout ça ?

-Ca va Tsukki ? Tu n’avances même plus là.

\- Non ça ne va pas. 

-Quoi ?? Qu’est ce qui se passe Tsukki dit moi ? 

Il voyait son ami devenir anxieux, jamais il n’aurait dû dire ça mais en ce moment son cerveau travaillait beaucoup sur des sujets qu’il ne maîtrisait absolument pas. L’amour en général c’est compliqué et chiant. 

Pourtant lorsqu’il sentit la main de Yamaguchi se loger dans la sienne pour le faire réagir, il sentait qu’il avait faux. Avec Yamaguchi c’était simple et naturel, pas de prise de tête.  
Alors il embrassa cette main qu’il serra en retour. Yamaguchi ne comprit pas tout de suite, il était devenu rouge et bégayait devant le blond.

-T-Tsukki… tu…. Je …

-Calme toi idiot c’est juste bisou sur la main. 

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Je t’aime Yamaguchi. 

-Wooooow Tsukki ne fais pas ce genre de blague, mon cœur va lâcher la ! On ne joue pas avec les sentiments.

\- Je suis sérieux pourtant. Dès que tu t’éloignes de moi je ne suis pas bien, tes sourires me font fondre sur place et je suis jaloux de mon capitaine juste parce qu’il te touche alors que moi non. C’est assez de preuves non ?

Il avait dit tout cela avec son air éternel d’ennuyé mais Yamaguchi pouvait voir que s’il prenait cet air c’était que Tsukishima essayait de cacher son trouble.

-Je t’aime aussi Tsukki. Je t’ai toujours admiré et cette adoration c’est transformer en amour sans que je me rends compte. Jamais j’aurais pensé que ce soit réciproque… Je suis trop heureux.

Yamaguchi entoura le blond de ses bras et se colla à lui. Tsukkishima le prit contre lui, enfin il l’avait pour lui tout seul.


End file.
